


Вторжение

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crossover, Gen, Wholock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Джон, телевизор и далеки в телевизоре.Миру нужен Доктор.





	Вторжение

Ручка монотонно скрипела, послушно выводя слова рецепта. На самом деле Джон не понимал почему – на вид с ней было все нормально, но она скрипела как старое перо или какая-нибудь ржавая железяка. Он потер переносицу, незаметно ущипнув себя. В комнате стояла ужасная духота, от которой все время хотелось спать. А еще лучше уснуть. Сном. Вечным. Все лучше, чем смотреть на происходящее.  
Распахнутые окна не спасали – только добавляли посторонний шум. Жара стояла повсюду, как будто Лондон лихорадило в предчувствии приближающейся и неумолимой угрозы. Людей лихорадило тоже – к сегодняшнему дню не осталось почти никого, кто не понимал бы серьезность происходящего.  
Из соседней комнаты доносились звуки телевизора, а в кресле напротив, нервно теребя манжеты, сидел пожилой пациент. Доктор Уотсон поставил последнюю точку и с как можно более бодрой и искренней улыбкой протянул тому рецепт.  
\- Будете принимать это, и через две недели станете как новенький.  
\- Если все еще буду жив к тому моменту, - буркнул старик, пряча листок во внутренний карман. – Если мы все будем живы.  
Джон только еще раз улыбнулся, врать о том, что все будет хорошо, у него уже не было сил.  
Распрощавшись с пациентом, он перешел в соседнюю комнату и сделал звук громче. Последние дни он принимал дома – многие так теперь делали, предпочитая не выходить лишний раз на улицу. Хотя какая глупость – стены все равно не спасут.  
По всем каналам показывали новости – их теперь все время показывали. А люди их все время смотрели, затаив дыхание в страхе, волнении, ужасе и надежде на чудо.  
Потому что только чудо могло спасти их от далеков.  
Первые корабли появились в атмосфере Земли две недели назад. Сперва никто даже ничего не понял, некоторые смеялись, называя далеков перечницами-переростками. Смех превратился в ужас, когда «перечницы» уничтожили Нью-Йорк за такой срок, который не снился ни одному злодею из комиксов.  
\- А мы напоминаем, что к этому моменту захвачено уже две трети Соединенных Штатов…  
Что ж, похоже, Америка сама накликала на себя неприятности – слишком часто ее захватывали монстры в различных много и не очень миллионных фильмах. Дня через четыре с ней будет покончено. И вопрос, который волнует каждого на этой планете: кто следующий?  
Джон достал чемодан из-под кровати. Два дня назад хозяин квартиры объявил, что к нему приезжает семья сестры из Канады. Семья большая и для маленького Джона места в этой квартире больше не осталось. Прекрасно, мир и его бюджет разваливаются на куски, а надо искать новое жилье.  
Уотсон был уверен, что через два дня будет ночевать на улице: количество денег в его кармане было пропорционально количеству сдаваемых комнат. Найти сейчас квартиру было не проще, чем философский камень – люди бежали с западного полушария, будто надеялись, что океан сможет спасти их от встречи с далеками. Джон понимал, что такая мелочь как вода вряд ли остановит захватчиков, обладающих самыми совершенными инопланетными технологиями, и покидать Лондон не собирался даже если придется ночевать под открытым небом. Впрочем, и этой участи удалось избежать. Стэмфорд помог найти прекрасную комнату за приемлемую цену. Это было поистине чудо, поэтому Уотсон первым делом спросил, в чем таится подвох. Подвох был во втором квартиранте, которого ни один жилец не мог вынести даже в нынешней ситуации, предпочитая его обществу улицу. Джон решил, что это ему прекрасно подходит.  
Телевизор все еще продолжал передавать истеричные сообщения о далеках. Теперь там выступал представитель какого-то ЮНИТа. Никто не знал, что это за организация – они просто появились из неоткуда сразу же после начала вторжения, но Джон не мог отделаться от странного чувства, что где-то уже слышал о них.  
\- Жители земли, я не буду скрывать от вас правду. Мы все в ужасной опасности. Далеки – чудовищные создания, не ведающие жалости. Мы не намерены сдаваться, но горькая истина в том, что помочь нам может только Доктор. И если он слышит нас сейчас, то пусть знает, что нужен сейчас как никогда.  
Джон фыркнул. Призывы найти Доктора крутили по всем каналам каждый день в эти две недели. О Докторе было известно не больше, чем о самом ЮНИТе, но парни с самыми мощными пушками почему-то надеялись только на него. Джону он представлялся кем-то вроде миссии. Неужели люди до сих пор верят в байки о спасителях? Хотя, надо признать, у сегодняшнего парня язык был подвешен – сам Уотсон даже на мгновение почувствовал прилив патриотизма и желание откликнуться. В конце концов, он тоже доктор.  
Джон усмехнулся и бережно положил в карман куртки последнюю вещь – старинные часы, переходившие в его семье от поколения к поколению. Да, он – доктор, но вряд ли тот, который нужен сейчас человечеству.


End file.
